Salvaje
by SoloLibrosParaMi
Summary: El nuevo plan de Mastermind provocará que la relación del coyote y el correcaminos cambie para siempre, cuando el coyote libere su lado SALVAJE.


Era un día normal en Acmetropolis o lo que se considera normal en Acmetropolis. Mastermind había escapado de la prisión y ahora estaba tratando de tener en su poder el sistema de uno de los laboratorios más grandes de Acmetropolis. Su plan era poner un virus en el sistema que se traspasaría a todas las computadoras y demás aparatos electrónicos de Acmetropolis para luego pasar a las ligas mayores, el mundo. Los Loonatics estaban tratando de que eso no ocurriera.

Los 6 estaban dando pelea con todo. En el piso inferior, Ace, Danger, Slam y Lexi se encargaban de detener a los "bebés" de la "loca cabeza de dirigible"(apodo cortesía de Danger Duck); En el cuarto piso, Rev estaba encargado de eliminar el virus, ya que él con su súper-velocidad lo haría más rápido que Tech; En el segundo piso, Tech estaba luchando con Mastermind.

-¿Crees que no me vengare de ti?-Dice Mallory con expresión de superioridad antes de cambiar a una expresión llena de enojo-Tú arruinaste mis planes en 3 ocasiones, rompiste varios de mis bebés, me metiste en una prisión llena de zoquetes sin acceso a la tecnología, arruinaste mi imagen en el mundo científico, por tu culpa luzco así-Con cada palabra ella se enojaba más y más-¡TÚ ARRUINASTE MI VIDA!-Luego es eso, ella sonrió-Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor, quitándote las cosas que más amas, tu inteligencia, tu prestigio en el mundo de la ciencia, tus queridos amigos Loonatics y a tu hermosa y encantadora ave-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dice Tech con la mejillas rojas.

-Eramos compañeros en el laboratorio de la universidad¿Recuerdas?-Dice riendo la humana-El perro sarnoso por casualidad de la vida empezó a ordenar más a "Sándwiches Relámpago" luego que en ese sitio contrataron a un joven y tierno alumno de secundaria amante de la ciencia como repartidor-Dice con sarcasmo-Y dicen que eres un genio, jajaja incluso tenías una foto de él en el escritorio y otra en el locker, jajaja no me digas que era porque eran buenos amigos. Veo que aún no te le declaraste, eso es simplemente patético e irónico, el coyote enamorado del correcaminos-

-¡Callate cabeza de balón!-Dice enojado el coyote-Tú no sabes nada ni de él ni de mi-

Mallory ríe-Se que tú eres una sucia bestia y es hora de que todos lo sepan en especial ese Rev jajajaja-

Tech aprovecha que ella está distraída riendo y con sus poderes atrae una barra de metal y la enrolla alrededor de Mastermind, dejándola inmovilizada.

-¡Maldito perro sarnoso!-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarle una sola pluma!-Dice furioso Tech cuando logra neutralizar a Mastermind. Luego el comunicador de Tech suena.

-Loonatics-Esa era la voz de Rev, nadie podía confundir el tono alegre de su voz-Lo hice chicos, el virus se fue-

Tech sonríe y dice-Bien hecho Rev, Ace tengo neutralizado a Mastermind-

-Excelente chicos, vengan aquí para poder encerrarla en prisión-

La comunicación termina y el coyote se voltea a ver a la humana-¿Dijiste que yo había arruinado tus planes 3 veces? Ahora son 4 veces-

Cuando los Loonatics se reunieron en el primer piso se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde está Rev?-Dijo confundido Ace causando la risa de la humana.

-¿Olvide mencionar que dejé todo preparado por si alguien detenía al virus? No lo hice pero que olvidadiza soy, jajajajaj-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Todos los Loonatics en especial el verde la veían con enojo.

-Nada-Dice ella sin importancia para luego sonreír-Solo lo dejé pegado al suelo incapaz de moverse con un láser apuntándolo a él, que debe encenderse en unos 4 minutos con 52 segundos.

-Eres una...-

-¿Genio? Lo sé-

-Tech ve por Rev, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella y de la chatarra de sus robots-Dice el líder del equipo y el genio del equipo asiente.

El coyote corrió hasta donde se suponía que Rev estaba atrapado. Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, faltaban 60 segundos para que se encendiera el láser. 54 segundos cuando vio a Rev atrapado en una especie de gelatina.

-¡Rev!-Gritó el coyote yendo hacia su mejor amigo.

-¡Tech!¡Me alegra verte!-Gritó emocionado el correcaminos-Probé mover mis moléculas para traspasar está gelatina pero no funcionó, no puedo moverme por lo que mi velocidad no sirve de nada, parece que ella sabía que yo sería él que se encargaría de detener el virus-Dice rápidamente Rev.

-Parece que estás sustancia no se ira sin un solvente-Dice Tech tratando de remover la gelatina con sus manos-Entonces lo único que queda por hacer es detener el láser-Dice el coyote mientras se pone a manejar los controles del láser. Cuando faltaban 10 segundos Tech decidió que solo quedaba una opción. El coyote se colocó enfrente del correcaminos.

-Tech ¿Qué haces? Estás loco-

-Te recuerdo Rev que yo me puedo regenerar-El coyote voltea y le sonríe esto solo dolerá un poco-"O eso espero" pensó algo nervioso.

-¡Tech no...-Rev no terminó de hablar porque el rayo se disparo y el coyote se desintegro con sucedía siempre.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron sus compañeros a ayudar. Cuando lograron sacar al velocista de la gelatina, esté corrió hacia el casi completo coyote.

-Tech ¿Estás bien?¿Te duele algo? Soy un tonto, claro que te duele algo, esto es mi culpa...-El velocista iba a seguir hablando cuando la mano del coyote agarro su pico.

-Estoy bien Rev, ya me acostumbre a esto de regenerarme-Él suelta el pico de Rev y esté lo abraza.

-Gracias por salvarme pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, eso fue peligroso y estúpido-

-¿Rev?¿Estás llorando?-

-Pensé que te perdía, no sé que haría sin ti-

Tech sonrió de manera compasiva y abrazó a Rev devuelta.

(...)

Cuando los Loonatics llegaron al cuartel, notaron que el genio(nerd según Danger)del equipo estaba mareado. Tech difícilmente se podía mantener en pie, él se tropezaba torpemente hasta que Rev se puso a su lado y pasó el brazo de Tech por encima de sus hombros en un intento de llevarlo hasta el sofá para que descansara.

-¿Todo bien Doc?-Preguntó el líder preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero y amigo-No te ves nada bien-

-¿Será algún efecto de ese extraño rayo?-Deduce Lexi.

-No lo creo-Dice Tech mientras se acomoda en el sofá-Solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo-

Ace asiente con la cabeza no muy convencido con esa respuesta-Bueno supongo que es normal, está ha sido una larga semana y todos necesitamos un descanso así que a la cama Loonatics, sobre todo tú Doc, necesitamos ese cerebro tuyo en condiciones-

Todos los Loonatics asienten y de apoco se van a sus cuartos, excepto Rev y Tech.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Dice Rev con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Creo que sí, gracias-Dice Tech con una pequeña sonrisa para luego apoyarse nuevamente en Rev.

Sus habitaciones quedaban al final del pasillo una enfrente de la otra. Rev abrió la puerta de Tech ya que sabía su contraseña de memoria y lo ayudó a caminar hasta su cama, la cual estaba cubierta de papeles, piezas de metal, engranajes, y alguno que otro trozo de cable.

-¿Podrías quedarte de pie un minuto?-

-Sí, eso creo-

-De acuerdo-Dice Rev para delicadamente dejar a Tech y empezó a ordenar la habitación, en menos de 1 segundo la cama estaba limpia y lista para ser usada-No puedes dormir sobre todas esas cosas o tu espalda te dolerá aún más, y se ve que te duele mucho¿Cierto?¿Estás seguro que solo es cansancio?¿Necesitas algo más?¿Una almohada?¿Un vaso con agua?¿Leche y galletas?¿Música para dormir? Estrellita ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte...-Rev iba a seguir hablando pero Tech sujetó su pico.

-Gracias pero no necesito nada más que descanso y SILENCIO, mucho SILENCIO-

Rev asiente enérgicamente y ayuda a Tech a acostarse-Buenas noches Tech-

-Buenas noches Rev, ¿Rev?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Estás usando perfume?-

-No, ¿Por qué?-

-Hueles delicioso-

Rev se sonrojó, él le iba a contestar a Tech pero esté ya se había dormido, Rev le dio un beso en la frente antes de bostezar e irse a su habitación.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente Ace, Lexi y Slam aún en pijamas entraron en la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa cuando en la puerta apareció Rev.

-Buenos días-Dice Rev al entrar.

-Buenos días-Dicen los tres héroes pero Slam notó algo.

-Jajajaja-Se reía Slam-Rev luques chitoso(Rev luces chistoso)-

-¡Wow Rev!¿Qué te sucedió? Estás cubierto de semillas-

-Y estás todo desarreglado-Dice Lexi con algo de gracia-Te ves peor que Tech en las mañanas cuando no toma su café-

Rev se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo-Bueno cuando me desperté...-

Flashback

Rev se despertó, se levantó de la cama y fue rumbo a la puerta. La puerta se abre y Rev ve un gran montículo de semillas que tapaba casi completamente la puerta.

-Meep meep ja ja-Dice Rev con sarcasmo en la voz-Que divertidos chicos, solo les faltó un cartel de "Semillas gratis para correcaminos"-Rev comienza a sacar las semillas del camino cuando siente algo-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó curioso Rev para luego ver que era una cuerda-Pero que-Por error la cincha-Aaa...-Rev terminó colgado de cabeza-Deben estar bromeando-El correcaminos empezó a columpiarse de izquierda de derecha hasta que se rompió la cuera y como resultado aterrizó sobre las semillas, quedando cubierto con estás y con la ropa desarreglada.

Fin flashback

-Y eso fue lo que me sucedió-Las carcajadas de los conejos y el demonio de tasmania llenaron la cocina-Chicos no se rían, tuve que sacar unos 15kg de semillas de la puerta de mi cuarto-

-Lo siento Rev-Dice Ace-¿Quién fue el responsable?-

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi-

En ese momento por la puerta entra Danger Duck y los 4 Loonatics se le quedan viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si me están viendo así por lo del baño, yo ya les dije que lo siento, pero en mi defensa yo no sabía que esas esponjas que crecían con el agua podían llegar a tener ese tamaño-

-¿Qué?-Dice confundido Ace-No, hablamos del incidente de Rev-

-¿Rev?-Dice Danger para luego ver a Rev-¡Wow! ¿Te bañaste con semillas envés de agua o qué?-

-Alguien le hizo una broma a Rev ¿No habrás sido tú?-Dice Lexi.

-Me ofende que digas eso-Dice indignado Danger-Si yo lo hubiera hecho, hubiera usado pintura en lugar de semillas-

-Bueno si fue ninguno de ustedes ¿Quién fue?-Preguntó curioso Rev-No creo que haya sido Tech-

-Hablando de el Doc¿Dónde se metió?-

-Ayer estaba muy cansado-Dice Lexi-Quizás y se quedó dormido-

-Aquí lo que importa es comprobar mi inocencia-Dice el pato-Vamos todos a la sala de reuniones a ver las cámaras de seguridad-

En la sala de reuniones 5 de 6 Loonatics se encontraban reunidos para ver el holograma de la noche anterior en el proyector donde usualmente estaba la imagen de su jefa, Zadavia y así poder ver quien fue el causante de eso.

En el holograma se veía el pasillo a las 3am, la puerta de Tech se abrió y esté salió de ahí. El coyote llevaba herramientas y materiales en sus brazos, él dejó esas cosas enfrente a la puerta de Rev y comenzó a construir la trampa donde Rev había caído. Cuando la terminó se fue y volvió con una bolsa de 15kg de semillas para ave y las dejó caer enfrente de la puerta de Rev, luego de eso volvió a su habitación.

-¿Fue el Doc?-Dice sorprendido Ace.

-Lo veo y no lo creo¿Por qué?-Dice Rev-Tech no es de hacer ese tipo de bromas, no a mi mal menos-

-Esperen-Dice el conejo amarillo-Volveré a reproducir el video para ver si vemos algo extraño en el-

El video se vuelve a reproducir hasta la parte en la que el coyote mira a la cámara y Ace para el video.

-¡Mirbln eso!(¡Miren eso!)-Dice Slam-Sus ojgos si ven rarros(Sus ojos se ven raros)-

-Slam tiene razón-Dice Lexi viendo el video con atención-Sus pupilas están muy dilatadas y algo alargadas-

-Es obvio lo que pasa aquí-Dice Danger atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros en el proceso-El Doc usa lentes de contacto-Todos lo miraron con cara de "¿eres estúpido o ten pagan por serlo?"-¿Qué? Es muy razonable-

En ese momento llega un dormido Tech-Buenos días chicos-Él bosteza-¿Por qué no me dijeron que había reunión?-

-¡No te hagas el idiota!-Dice Danger-Sabemos tu secreto, señor uso lentes de contacto y hago trampas en la noche-

-¿Qué?-Dice confundido Tech-¿De qué hablas pato?-

-Yo no hablo de nada Tech, si es que ese es tu nombre real-

-Hey Doc, hay algo que queremos que veas-

Los chicos le muestran el holograma a Tech y esté se sorprende.

-¿Podría explicarnos que fue eso Doc?-Dice el conejo líder del equipo.

-Yo hice eso-Dice el coyote sorprendido para luego ver a Rev y Rev asiente con la cabeza-Yo no recuerdo nada, lo único que recuerdo es que Rev me dejó en mi habitación anoche y luego todo está borroso, Rev lo siento mucho-

-Descuida-Dice el correcaminos con un tono de voz compasivo-Debe haber una explicación lógica-

-Tal vez él es sonámbulo-Dice Lexi y todos menos Danger están de acuerdo con ella.

-Pero yo nunca antes presenté síntomas de sonambulismo-

-Puede que sea por el cansancio Tech-Dice Rev para luego regañar a su amigo-Siempre te quedas hasta tarde en el laboratorio y luego sigues trabajando en tu habitación, debes tomar un tiempo para ti-Luego la voz de Rev se hace más suave-Eso es perjudicial para tu salud, prométeme que vas a descansar por favor ¿Sí?-

El coyote que estaba con las orejas caídas por efecto del regaño del correcaminos-Rev yo...-Tech suspira al ver al ave a los ojos-De acuerdo Rev, hoy dormiré más temprano-

-¡Gracias!-Dice Rev con una hermosa sonrisa-Bueno chicos voy a bañarme, ya me está cansando estar cubierto de semillas-

-Bueno eso resuelve todo-Dice Danger-¿Podemos ver el video en el que Rev cae en la trampa-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Dice Rev desde el baño-Estoy por acabar así que no se te ocurra tocar ese holograma, no quieres verme enojado Duck-

-¡Cielos, se suponía que la que tiene aquí súper-oído es la coneja!-Dice el pato con el ceño fruncido-¿Podemos comer algo al menos? Muero de hambre-

Después de todo ese alboroto mañanero, los superhéroes se pusieron a comer su desayuno en la mesa de la cocina. Todo fue como siempre sino contamos una cosa que les llamó la atención a todos, esa cosa fue que Tech comió o mejor dicho devoró más de la cuenta, el coyote se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros lo estaban mirando y decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué?-Él habló con la boca llena causando que algo de comida escapara de su boca.

El resto de los Loonatics negó con la cabeza y decidieron seguir comiendo en silencio.

(...)

Tech y Rev estaban en el laboratorio en esté momento debido a que Tech quería ver algo de reacciones antes del almuerzo. La idea era que ambos estarían viendo como crear sustancias que pudieran neutralizar las habilidades de ciertos villanos en el combate el tiempo suficiente para esposarlos o encerrarlos; si bien existían collares, brazaletes y celdas neutralizadores de poder, no se podían usar en un combate ya que requerían más contacto del que podían tener luchando, sobretodo con villanos con los que el contacto juega en tu contra. Eso sería normal de no ser por el hecho de que Rev notó que su mejor amigo estaba algo extraño hoy.

-Rev ¿Dónde está la pipeta?-

-Tech la tienes en tu mano-

-¿En serio?-Dice confundido el coyote para luego ver la pipeta en su mano-Ah sí, la tengo yo-

-¿Estás bien?-Dice preocupado Rev-Está es la tercera vez que preguntas algo así-

-Sí Rev, estoy bien. Ahora ¿Podrías pasarme un vaso de bohemia?-

-Claro-Dice alegre Rev mientras corría a la estantería al otro lado de la habitación, Rev se paro de puntitas y empezó a saltar hasta que tomó el vaso de bohemia que estaba muy alto y corrió de regreso-Aquí tien...-Rev paró de hablar cuando vio que estaba haciendo Tech-¡Tech!-Gritó el correcaminos mientras le arrebataba la botella de amoníaco de la mano-¡Enloqueciste o eres suicida y yo no lo sabía!-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Dice confundido el coyote.

-¿Mi problema? ¿Cuál es TU problema?-Dice histérico el correcaminos-Estabas por mezclar lejía con amoníaco-

-¿Lejía con amoníaco?-Dice sorprendido Tech-¡Oh mierda! Rev esa mezcla...-

-Esa mezcla genera unos vapores muy tóxicos que pueden dañar nuestras vías respiratorias. Esa sustancia es altamente explosiva, por lo que se podrían producir fuegos espontáneos-

-Pero que rayos me pasa-Dice él agarrándose la cabeza-Creo que necesito un descanso-

-¿Qué te parece si vemos a mi habitación y jugamos a algo?-

-¿Qué...qué se te ocurre?-Dice nervioso el coyote"Calmate Tech, él no se refiere a ESE tipo de juegos".

-Se me ocurrió ir a jugar a ese nuevo videojuego de matanza de zombis, "Muertos vivientes :Guerra Z"-Dice Rev guiñando un ojo-Siempre hacemos un buen equipo los dos juntos-

-Sí lo hacemos-Dice Tech y ambos se sonríen-Vamos que esos zombis no morirán solos, aunque en teoría ya están muertos-

Ambos jugaron toda la mañana hasta que Danger( según él, el encargado de anunciarle a la pareja feliz que era tiempo de comer) fue a anunciarles que todos irían a la pizzería a comer el almuerzo. Era la misma pizzería del incidente del bio-parásito, la pizza era deliciosa y además tenían un descuento del 75%.

(...)

Los Loonatics se encontraban en la pizzería esperando "tranquilamente" a que llegara el mesero. En la mesa más grande del local estaban: Danger quejándose, Lexi regañando a Danger por quejarse, Slam y Ace hablando de manera calmada y Tech y Rev comentando lo geniales que eran para matar zombis en un videojuego. Cuando llego el mesero con una sonrisa les hizo la clásica pregunta de "¿Qué van a ordenar?" Los héroes pidieron un total de 25 pizzas y 2 canastas de papas fritas, esto gracias al gran apetito de Slam y aparentemente también de Tech.

-Entiendo que hayas pedido pizza con carne-Le dice el correcaminos la coyote-Pero ¿Desde cuando te gusta la pizza con semillas de alpiste, lino, girasol y avena?-

-No son para mi, son para ti-

-¿Para mi?-

-Sí, no has estado comiendo mucho-Dice el coyote con preocupación en su voz-Deberías comer más por eso ordené esas pizzas así que cuando lleguen cómelas-

-De acuerdo papi Tech-Dice Rev haciendo reír a los otros Loonatics-¿Puedo quedarme despierto hasta tarde papi?-

-¡Hey!-Dice indignado Tech-Solo me preocupo por tu salud como tu haces conmigo, además hay unas cuantas diferencias entre tu padre y yo-

-Pero si son iguales-Dice Danger riendo-Ambos son unos locos,ambos se preocupan por Rev, ambos tienen esa obsesión por los inventos, ambos se odian a muerte y si sigues comiendo como en el desayuno, ambos tendrán la misma barriga, jajajaja solo te faltan los ridículos tirantes-

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero-Dice Lexi riendo-Eso fue gracioso pato-

-También lo admito-Dice Ace entre risas.

-Pato difertido(Pato divertido)-Dice llorando de la risa Slam-Tech es el gemanlo del pard de Rev(Tech es el gemelo del padre de Rev)-

Todos los Loonatics excepto el coyote soltaron la carcajada-Son tan graciosos chicos ja ja ja-Dice con sarcasmo Tech-Deberían ser comediantes en lugar de héroes-

-¡Oh vamos Tech! jajaja-Dice Rev riendo-Fue solo una broma, después de todo estamos entre amigos jajaja-

Luego de unos minutos llegó el pedido empezaron a comer, parecía que Slam y Tech tenían una especie de competencia para ver quien comía más pizza, una competencia que Tech iba ganando con honores. Tech estaba comiendo 3 rebanadas a la vez al mismo tiempo que trataba de que Rev comiera más. El coyote insistió hasta que el correcaminos comió a lo largo del almuerzo 3 pizzas enteras y una canasta de papas fritas, claro que esto no era nada en comparación a lo que él comió. Si ese almuerzo hubiera sido una competencia, Tech hubiera ganado ya que él comió 11 pizzas de carne, el segundo lugar hubiera sido Slam que comió 8 pizzas normales, el tercer lugar hubiera sido Rev con 3 pizzas con semillas de alpiste, lino, girasol y avena y una canasta de papas fritas, y el cuatro lugar hubiera sido un empate, Lexi comió una pizza de zanahoria al igual que Ace y Danger comió una pizza normal, los 3 compartieron una canasta de papas fritas.

(...)

El resto del día pasó relativamente normal, no hubo ninguna misión por lo que los héroes tuvieron un día libre. Lexi decido ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva y accesorios; Slam se fue a ver un torneo de lucha libre que había en el estadio de la ciudad; Ace decidió pasar el día entrenado con la espada del guardián; Danger estaba en la sala de estar viendo el maratón de "Misty Breeze"; Rev tenía planeado salir de compras con Lexi pero decidió que era mejor vigilar a su mejor amigo descansara como era debido ya que estaba actuando extraño, y por último Tech estaba en su laboratorio terminando su último invento con la ayuda de Rev.

-Aquí tienes tu llave inglesa-Rev le estaba alcanzando la herramienta a Tech pero cuando él la iba a tomar empezó a olfatear a Rev-¿Tech qué haces?-

Tech ignoró a Rev y siguió olfateándolo-Tu aroma es delicioso, exquisito-

El correcaminos sonrojado y algo incomodo se separó del coyote y dijo.

-No tienes más tornillos¡Voy por más!-El correcaminos se fue corriendo a la estantería.

Rev tardo más de la cuenta tratando de calmarse mientras pensaba "¿Qué le sucede a Tech? Creo que el cansancio le afectó más de la cuenta"

Tech despierta del trance y se sonroja "Pero qué rayos me pasa. Ni que fuera perro para andar olfateando, aunque en teoría soy un tipo de canino pero ese no es el punto"

Cuando el correcaminos regreso, el coyote se disculpó y el correcaminos dijo "que no importaba". El día terminó bastante normal.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente todo el equipo se despertó con el grito de Rev.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Todos fueron lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación del velocista del equipo, Tech abrió la puerta del triángulo rojo para que el equipo pudiera entrar a la habitación. Los Loonatics vieron a Rev templando mientras estaba sentado en su cama y a su alrededor se veían pequeños animales como ratones, ratas, pajarros y hasta una lagartija, todos ellos muertos.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-Dice furioso y confundido Ace sl mismo tiempo que Lexi trataba de no vomitar.

-¿Quen pudo hamer causado estabu matanga?(¿Quién pudo haber causado está matanza?)-Dice Slam con asco en su voz.

Tech va hacia Rev y lo ayuda a salir de la cama-¿Rev estás bien?-

Rev solo asiente para luego susurra-¿Por qué yo?-

-Esto lo hizo una bestia-Dice Danger-Y parece ser un regalo-

-¿Regalo?-Dice Rev mientras se abraza más a Tech en busca de protección-¿Desde cuando los animales muertos son un regalo?-

-No lo sé-Dice Danger-Pensé que era mejor decir eso a decir "Es una amenaza y significa eres el siguiente"-Slam golpea la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Danger-¡Au!-

-Gracias Slam-Dice Tech tratando de calmar a Rev-Descuida Rev todo va a estar bien, seguro que dejamos alguna ventana abierta y esos gatos a los que tú les das de comer quisieron agradecerte con estos animales-Tech acaricia las plumas de la cabeza de Rev-Pondré a uno de mis bebés a que limpie por ti-

-Gracias Tech-Dice Rev apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del coyote.

-¿Por qué no te das un baño para relajarte Rev?-Dice Ace tratando de acercarse a Rev pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo sucedió algo extraño, Tech le mostró los colmillos a Ace hasta que el conejo alejó su mano del ave. El correcaminos se dio cuenta de eso pero pensó que había visto mal. Él se fue a bañar y los Loonatics a vestirse para poder desayunar.

(...)

En la mesa de la cocina estaban los Loonatics tranquilamente desayunando, lo que hubiera sido normal sino contamos el hecho de que Tech estaba comiendo con sus manos, él se tiraba la pila de tocino y huevos a la boca, incluso Slam usaba cubierto al comer. Tech paró de comer para hablarle con su boca llena a Rev.

-¿No piensa comer?-Le preguntó el coyote al correcaminos arrojando en el proceso un trozo de tocino a la cara del correcaminos.

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre después de lo de hoy-Dice Rev al mismo tiempo que retira el trozo de tocino de su rostro.

-Deberías comer más-Dice Tech con una voz de autoridad.

-No tengo hambre, en serio estoy bien-Dice Rev sonriendo-Estoy bien papá-

-Come-Dice el coyote con la voz subida de tono.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Come-

-¿Sabes qué?-Dice Rev moviendo el plato de avenas lejos de él-Creo que perdí el apetito-Dice Rev cuando se para de la silla-Buen provecho-Dice el correcaminos mientras se levanta de la silla y se va del lugar.

-¡No he terminado de hablar!-Dice furioso el coyote mientras se levanta de la mesa para seguir al ave.

Los Loonatics se miran entre sí-¿Qué le pasa a ese coyote?-Dice el pato para luego tomar su sorbo de su jugo.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo Ace?-Preguntó la coneja.

-No lo sé Lexi, creo que es mejor que lo resuelvan ellos digo son mejores amigos y eso-Dice el conejo-Nosotros deberíamos investigar que le pasó a Rev hoy, no quise decir nada para no alterarlo pero había marcas de garras en la puerta-

-Pero primeeru comamos(Pero primero comamos)-Dice el demonio de tasmania cortando sus panqueques.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, el correcaminos y el coyote estaban discutiendo.

-¡Hey no he terminado de hablar!¡Vuelve aquí!-

-Pues yo sí terminé de hablar-Dijo Rev para seguir caminando hasta su habitación-Deberías dormir, tal vez así se te va lo idiota-

-¡A mi no me hablas así, correcaminos!-Gritó Tech para luego tomar con fuerza la muñeca de Rev.

Rev abrió los ojos sorprendido por la acción de su amigo-¿Tech?-Susurra Rev tratando de aflojar el agarre del coyote-Me estás lastimando-

-Así sabrás quien manda-

-Duele-Dice el correcaminos adolorido.

El coyote abre los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y suelta la muñeca del correcaminos-Rev yo...-

-Me tengo que ir-Dice Rev corriendo hasta su habitación, bloqueando la puerta.

-Soy un idiota, soy un gran idiota-Dice Tech con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Mierda!-

(...)

Ace, Danger, Lexi y Slam estaban viendo las cámaras de seguridad para ver que fue lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Las habitaciones no tenían cámaras adentro de estás por obvios motivos de privacidad, por esa razón el equipo solo podía ver el holograma del pasillo. Ellos adelantaron el holograma hasta que esté indicó las 04:43 de la madrugada, a esa hora ninguno de los Loonatics estaba despierto por lo que fue extraño ver una silueta moverse entre la oscuridad de los pasillos. Está silueta salió de la ventana abierta del pasillo y parecía que caminaba en cuatro patas de manera sigilosa.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Lexi al ver la silueta.

-No se ve bien pero parece un animal-Dice Ace-Y uno bastante grande-

-¿Perrito?(¿Perrito?)-Dice Slam.

-¿Perrito?¿Eres ciego? ¡Esa cosa es una BESTIA!-Dice Danger de manera exagerada.

-Calmate pato hay que seguir viendo esto-Dice Ace-Esperen ¿Qué está haciendo?-

Luego de decir eso todos vieron hacia el holograma con mayor atención. La bestia(como lo había apodado Danger) estaba olfateando mientras se movía sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de Rev, la silueta rasgó un poco la puerta antes de mover una de sus patas delanteras hacia la derecha y como resultado la puerta se "abrió" hacia ese lado. La bestia se adentró al cuarto del velocista y luego salió, la bestia repitió está acción unas 16 veces, mismo número que la cantidad de animales muertos. La bestia coloco la puerta en su lugar original, luego se fue rápidamente del lugar saltando por la ventana.

-Debe tener alguna especie de telequinesis para poder mover así la puerta-Dice Ace viendo atentamente el holograma-Aunque no entiendo por qué le llevaría animales muertos al cuarto de Rev-

-Esa criatura iba olfateando por lo que sabemos que no fue una casualidad que entrara al cuarto de Rev-Dice Lexi-¡Y si su intención es comérselo!-Dice ella alarmada y preocupada-¡No puede comerse a Rev, él es mi mejor amigo!¡Es el único que sabe de moda aquí!-

-¡Hey!¡Yo también se de moda!-

-¿Estás bromeando? Dejaron muy claro que ni tú ni Ace saben de moda cuando fuimos a la isla de las Apocazons-

-Es obvio que estás celosa de que yo me veía mejor que tú con tu ropa-

-Danger, eruk una fea mujeru(Danger, eras una fea mujer)-

-¿Ves? Todos piensan igual que yo-

-Así pues yo al menos tengo trasero para usar pantalones ajustados-

-¡Loonatics atención!-Dice Ace llamando la atención de su equipo-Esto es serio, nuestro amigo podría estar en peligro y la jefa se fue a un congreso intergaláctico por 2 meses y medio-

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Dice Lexi preocupada-Esa cosa se comerá a Rev y luego a nosotros-

-¡GUA WHA GUA!-Lloraba Slam-No quiereou qui si coman a Rev(No quiero que se coman a Rev)-

-¡Deja de llorar grandullón!-Dice Danger cansado del llanto de Slam-¡Esa bestia no se comerá a Rev! De hecho es obvio lo que esa bestia está tramando-

-Entonces ilumínanos Sherlock-Dice de manera sarcástica el líder de los Loonatics-¿Qué es lo que él trama entonces?-

-Como lo dije es obvio-Dice el pato de manera egocéntrica-Quiere aparearse con Rev, hacerlo suyo-

Los Loonatics amarillo, violeta y rosa miraron al naranja antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Jajajaja pero que cosas dices Danger-Dice el conejo amarillo-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído-

-Jajajaj ereus un idouta(Eres un idiota)-Dice entre risas el demonio de tasmania.

-Sí, que te hace pensar eso jajaja-Dice la coneja rosada.

-Piénsenlo tiene mucho sentido-Dice el pato-Él no le tocó una pluma a Rev y le dio 16 "regalos"-

-Danger esos no eran regalos, seguramente es como dijiste antes una amenaza-Dice Lexi-Además muchas especies de depredadores primitivas ponen toda sus presas en un solo lugar-

-Ríanse todo lo que quieran, después veremos quien ríe al último-

En ese momento sonó una alarma indicándole a los héroes de Acmetropolis que estaba sucediendo un crimen.

-No hay tiempo para risas ¡Loonatics tenemos trabajo!-

-¿Y qué me dices de la parejita de nerds que discutió?-Dice el pato-El científico loco solo fue a sacar comida del refrigerador y encima nos gruño a todos, y el nerd femenino no ha salido de su cuarto ni para almorzar-

-Ellos son profesionales, saben que el trabajo es primero-Dice Ace antes de encender su comunicador-Doc, Rev tenemos trabajo-

(...)

Los Loonatics llegaron a la escena del crimen, el crimen no era nada nuevo u original: un simple robo al banco. El problema era que él tenía de rehenes a una clase de primer grado que había ido de visita al banco de la ciudad para entender los conceptos de dinero y su maestra, una mujer de 58 años.

El plan fue el siguiente: Slam y Ace distraerían a el ladrón; Danger se tenía que tele-transportar al interior del banco junto con Lexi y Rev para poder encontrar a los niños y la maestra(que ahora se encontraba desmayada por el estrés)para sacarlos de ahí a salvo; Finalmente Tech desplegaría la trampa que atraparía al ladrón de una buena vez.

Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, Rev estaba llevando a la maestra que había tenido una especie de ataque de pánico al hospital más cercano mientras que el resto los Loonatics "hacía lo fácil": calmar a los niños. Los niños estaban sanos y salvos... pero no paraban de llorar.

-¡Alguien Deténgalos!-Gritó desesperado Danger al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus oídos-¡Me estoy volviendo loco!-

Tech, Ace, Slam y Lexi se tapaban los oídos-¡Ayyy tú al menos no tienes súper-oído!-Gritó adolorida la coneja-¡No siento mis oídos!-

-¡Mis oídos dueden!(¡Mis oídos duelen!)-

-¡Lex has algo!-

-¡¿Y yo por qué?!-

-¡Eres una chica y ustedes tiene eso del "sentido maternal" o lo que sea!-

-¡Eso es sexista!-Dice la coneja adolorida pero furiosa a la vez-¡Yo nunca logré callar a un niño cuando trabaje de niñera!-

-¡Eres una pésima chica!¡¿Lo sabes cierto?!-

-¡Y tú eres un idiota machista!¡Pato de las cavernas!-

-¡Cállense ustedes dos también!-Gritó el coyote-¡Me van a sangrar los oídos!-

Los gritos de los niños se hacían más fuertes luego de cada grito de los héroes.

-¡Chicos guardes silencio que solo los hacen llorar más!-Gritó Ace.

Los niños lloraron y lloraron hasta que el velocista del grupo que acababa de llegar se acercó a ellos, se puso a su altura y empezó a cantar una canción de cuna de manera suave y cariñosa. Poco a poco los niños se fueron callando y pasaron de tener caras tristes a grandes sonrisas.

-Tranquilos, ahora están a salvo, ese hombre malo ya no los puede dañar-Dice sonriente Rev-Ahora sigan a los señores policías para ir con sus padres a casa y no se preocupen por su maestra, ella solo está algo cansada ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡SI SEÑORITA REV!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los niños con sonrisas para luego irse corriendo.

-¿Señorita?-Preguntó confundido Rev para luego reír-Jajaja está bien que yo soy algo femenino, y que a veces es difícil diferenciar el genero de las aves y todo eso pero en serio, ¿Señorita? jajaj-Luego el correcaminos voltea a ver a sus amigos.

Los Loonatics veían a su amigo velocista con la boca abierta aún con asombro y el coyote no le quitaba los ojos de encima al mismo tiempo que algo de baba caía de su boca.

-¿Ocurre algo chicos?-Preguntó Rev con algo de timidez por la forma en la que lo estaban viendo.

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno con los niños?-

-¡Oh!¿Eso?-Dice el correcaminos de manera alegre-Hacia eso con Rip todo el tiempo que se raspaba los rodillas cuando trataba de bajar las escaleras corriendo-El correcaminos se encoje de hombros-Ventajas de ser el hermano mayor supongo-En ese momento Rev siente un tirón en la parte de abajo de su traje. Él mira hacia abajo y ve a una pequeña niña de unos 5-6 años con una margarita en sus pequeñas manos. El correcaminos se agacha hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña-Hola hermosa ¿Necesitas algo?-

La niña le da la margarita a Rev y le besa la mejilla-¡Gracias Rev! El señor violeta, el señor amarillo no hacían nada; la señora conejo y el señor pato tonto gritaban mucho y el señor perro nos asustaba mucho pero usted¡Usted increíble!-

-¿Señor perro?-Preguntó Rev aguantando la risa.

La niña asiente con la cabeza y señala a Tech-Ese perro verde con cara rara-

Tech sale de su "trance" para contestarle-Soy un coyote no un perro-Dice Tech-Ambos son caninos pero no es lo mismo-

-Perro malo-Dice la niña sacando la lengua.

Luego de eso Rev le sonrió-Gracias por la flor-Dice él al mismo tiempo que le besa la frente a la niña, ella suelta una risa emocionada y se va corriendo.

-Me dijo señora-Dice Lexi-Le sumó como 20 años a mi edad¿Me veo tan vieja?-

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas...-Danger iba a seguir pero Lexi lo interrumpió.

-Oh tú callate señor pato tonto-

-Bueno yo no me quejo-Dice Ace-Señor amarillo no está mal-

-Sengor violeta tampoco(Señor violeta tampoco)-Dice Slam asintiendo-¿No lou creed "señourica Rev"?(¿No lo crees "señorita Rev"?)-

-No lo sé, no lo sé-Dice Rev siguiéndole la broma a Slam-Yo al menos tengo un fan que me regala cosas-

-De hecho tienes dos, no te olvides de el fan que se quiere aparear contigo y no me estoy refiriendo a esté-Dice susurrando lo último señalando disimuladamente a Tech-Me refiero al que te trae animales muertos-

-¿Aparear conmigo?-Dice confundido Rev-¿Te refieres a los gatos?-

-No me refiero a...-Antes que pudiera seguir Ace le cubrió la boca.

-No le hagas caso Rev, sabes que Danger siempre hace esas bromas sin sentido-

(...)

Cuando los Loonatics llegaron al cuartel cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo. Lexi invitó a Rev a su habitación. El correcaminos y la coneja estaban sentados al estilo "indio" en el suelo hablando tranquilamente mientras tomaban limonada y comían palomitas.

-Y entonces...-Dice curiosa la coneja al mismo tiempo que tomaba una palomita-¿Cómo va todo con Tech?-

Rev suspira-Siendo sincero no lo sé-Él toma un sorbo de su bebida antes de seguir-Él ha estado actuando muy extraño no sé que es lo que le pasa-

-Seguro que es solo cansancio, tú sabes que él te quiere mucho-

-Él me quiere mucho pero no como yo quiero que lo haga-

-Rev confía en mi, él te quiere de esa manera-Dice Lexi sonriente-Mis orejas escuchan todo tipo de cosas incluso algunas en la noche que hubiera preferido no escuchar-De repente la coneja ve la muñeca del correcaminos-¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?-Preguntó preocupada.

Rev se puso tenso e inconscientemente coloco su mano en el vendaje de su muñeca. "Me había olvidado que nos quitamos los trajes"Pensó preocupado Rev para luego decir-No me pasó nada, fue solo un golpe-

-Muéstrame entonces-

Rev no le podía decir que no a su amiga por lo que se sacó lentamente el vendaje. La muñeca del correcaminos tenía un color púrpura casi negro y unas marcas de uñas...no...garras.

-Rev ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Yo no lo sé-Dice Rev con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lexi mira a su amigo "¿Esto lo habrá hecho esa bestia?"Piensa con preocupación la coneja"Mejor le digo a Ace, Rev no puede saber lo de la criatura o se asustara".

La coneja estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto tocan la puerta-1 minuto-Dijo Lexi parándose del suelo y yendo a abrir la puerta-Oh eres tú-Dice ella con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué quieres Danger?-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas señorita orejas grandes-Dice el pato mientras entra en la habitación-Sabía que estabas aquí-Dice al ver a Rev-Tu novio se ha comportado de manera extraña-

-¿Novio?-Dice confundido Rev-No me digas que te refieres a Tech, Danger te he dicho que somos amigos no novios-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea-Dice el pato restando importancia a los detalles-Solo venía a decirte que el coyote se comporta como un loco, él no ha parado de hacer ejercicio desde que llegamos hace más de 2 horas-

-Eso no es extraño-Dice el correcaminos con una pequeña sonrisa-Tech ama hacer ejercicios de matemática-

-¿Quién habló de matemáticas?-Dice confundido Danger-Yo hablo de ejercicios de fuerza bruta como levantamiento de pesas-

-¿Tech levantando pesas?-Dice Lexi con gracias-Eso es tan raro como verte a ti con un libro en las manos-

-Muy graciosa coneja pero sino me crees, ven y velo por ti misma-

El correcaminos y la coneja decidieron seguir al pato a la sala de entrenamientos.

(...)

Cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento vieron con sus propios ojos que lo que decía Danger era cierto. El coyote estaba cargando pesas y no cualquier pesas, eran las pesas que usaba Slam las cuales pesaban más de 500kg. El líder y la fuerza de los Loonatics se acercaron a sus amigos que estaban con cara de asombro.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Él ha estado así desde que llegamos-

-Él estu cargando mis pesas más pesadero, ni you puedo con ellas tamuo tiempt(Él está cargando mis pesas más pesadas, ni yo puedo con ellas tanto tiempo)-

-Tech-Dice suavemente el correcaminos causando que el coyote levante las orejas para escuchar mejor la voz y luego preparo su nariz para a olfatear el aire.

-Rev-Tech que había estado concentrado en su tarea hasta entonces, tiró a un lado las pesas y fue hacia donde estaba el correcaminos-Rev que gusto verte-Dice mirando hacia abajo para ver al ave a los ojos, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro-Necesito tu ayuda en algo¿Podrías darme una mano?-Dice guiñando un ojo.

-Lo siento, no puedo ahora-Dice el correcaminos con las mejillas algo rosas-Lexi y yo estábamos por ver una película-

-¡Oh vamos! No me digas que tendré que cazarte y atraparte para que me ayudes-Él se inclina al oído del correcaminos y susurra-Sabes que a los coyotes nos gusta mucho cazar a los correcaminos-

Rev se aparta de Tech empujando un poco-No, sigo enojado contigo por lo del desayuno ¿O te olvidas de lo que pasó en el pasillo?-

Tech gruñe en voz baja y le dice-¿Aún no sabes cuál es tu lugar cierto?-

-¿Mi lugar?-

Sí tu lugar como una presa-Rev abre los ojos sorprendido-Siempre dependiendo de los otros, siempre débil, siempre huyendo y corriendo, típico en los de tu clas...-Rev cachetea a Tech en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo. Tech se toca la mejilla y dice confundido-¿Qué sucedió?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Dice Ace y el coyote niega con la cabeza-Que extraño-

-Bueno yo te refresco la memoria-Dice Danger-Tú en un intento patético de coqueteo le dijiste a Rev ciertas idioteces y él te dio un "NO" muy claro cuando te cacheteo-

-¿Rev? No otra vez-Dice Tech con desesperación-Ahora nunca me volverá a hablar-

-Descuida Tech-Dice Lexi con algo de lastima por el coyote-Rev es un pan de dios, seguro que te perdona-

-Entre tú y la bestia el pobre de Rev no tiene muchas opciones de pareja-

-¿Bestia?-

-No hablamos de eso contigo porque estabas muy cansado y necesitabas descansar-Dice Ace-Pero en la grabación del otro día no eran gatos lo que se metieron en el cuarto de Rev, era una criatura que se metió por la ventana-

-Eso cosa comer Rev(Esa cosa se quiere comer a Rev)-

-Ace, Alguien o algo rasgó la muñeca de Rev y él me dijo que no sabe que fue-

Tech se puso tenso, él sabía que esa herida la había causado él.

-Vamos a tener que vigilar a nuestro amigo por su seguridad-

(...)

Rev estaba en su habitación en la cama pensando en su mejor amigo y su extraño comportamiento.

"¿Por qué Tech? De todas las personas que pudieron haberme tratado mal"Rev se encogió abrazando sus rodillas"Creí que me había enamorado de un chico dulce pero parece que lo hice de un animal salvaje".

El comunicador de Rev se enciende, él saca la cabeza de entre sus rodillas para poder ver de quien era la llamada, la llamada era de su hermano, el correcaminos se secó las lagrimas y decidió atender.

-Hola hermanito-Dice Rev con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Cómo estás?¿La escuela va bien?-

-Hola Rev, bien saqué un 9 en matemáticas ayer-Dice Rip-Pero ¿Tú lo estás?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Rev es obvio que no te ves bien-

-Me conoces muy bien hermanito-Rev suspira-Ayer me pelé con Tech-

-¡Yo SIEMPRE supe que ese COYOTE solo causaría PROBLEMAS-Esa era la voz de Ralph Runner.

-Rev dulzura ¿Estás bien?-Y esa era la voz de Harriet Runner-¿Ese coyote te hirió?-

-Hola Pa, hola Ma-Dice Rev con una pequeña sonrisa-No se preocupen él no... él no me lastimó-

Eso era una mentira, él lo había lastimado física y emocionalmente.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-Preguntó Rip-Digo ustedes son mejores amigos ¿No?-

-Bueno desde hace 2 días él ha estado actuando extraño-Empezó a hablar Rev, sus padres y su hermano lo escuchaban atentamente-Él se encontraba exhausto así que lo lleve a su cuarto pero él me empezó a olfatear y decirme que "olía delicioso", al día siguiente en el desayuno él comió más de lo que come siempre, el siempre come poco por estar más concentrado en la ciencia que en su salud. Podrá ser un genio pero es un idiota-Dice Rev con algo de reproche en su voz-En el almuerzo fuimos a una pizzería y el comió 10 pizzas de carne y me insistió mucho que comiera más diciéndome que "estaba más delgado de la cuenta" o algo como eso, en la tarde en su laboratorio yo lo estaba ayudando y el volvió a olfatearme como si él fuera un...-

-Sucio depredador cazando su presa-Dice Ralph.

-No, yo iba a decir que como un cachorro a su dueño-

-Claro eso si con cachorro quieres decir coyote y con dueño, cena-

-¡Oh!-Dice Harriet con preocupación-Mi hijo es muy dulce para ser comido-

-Ma, Pa dejen que Rev siga-Dice Rip-Sigue hermano-

-De acuerdo hoy-Rev paró y pensó "No le puedo decir a mis padres que me desperté en una cama repleta de animales muertos"-Digamos que me desperté sin mucho apetito por lo que no comí casi nada, Tech me insistió de manera grosera que lo hiciera, yo le dije que no tenía hambre y empezamos a discutir-Dice triste Rev-Incluso seguimos la pelea en el pasillo, y cuando volvimos de una misión, él comenzó a levantar pesas durante más de 2 horas y él nunca levantaría pesas o haría cualquier cosa que no involucrara la ciencia, entonces empezó a comportarse de manera rara conmigo-

-¿Rara?-

-Sí, el incluso me llamó "correcaminos"-

-Así que al fin mostró su naturaleza-Dijo enojado Ralph-Ese coyote te quiere comer-

-Otra vez la cantaleta-Dice Rip.

-Papá-Dice serio Rev-Tech no me quiere comer-

-Hijo mira las señales-Ralph empieza a contar con sus dedos-Te olfatea para ver tu potencial como presa, él come para trasformar esa energía sobrante en músculo y así que sea más fácil cazarte, está tratando de engordarte antes de cazarte, quiere estar solo contigo para comerte libremente-Dice el señor Runner como todo un experto en el tema-¿Por qué crees sino que él te quiere tener en su laboratorio un lugar donde nadie puede escucharte gritar?-

-Pa, nosotros siempre estamos solos en su laboratorio y nunca ha intentado comerme-

-Entonces cómo explicas lo otro-

-Bueno yo...-Rev suspira-No lo sé-

-Hijo es obvio que te quiere devorar ¿Qué otra explicación habría?-

-Puede que a Tech le guste Rev-Dice Rip para ver que su familia lo quedo mirando con cara de "¿Qué?".

Ralph empezó a reír-No seas tonto hijo-Él paro de reír para seguir hablando-¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? Los de su clase no "aman" a los correcaminos-

-Pero todo indica eso-Dice el más joven de la familia Runner-Tech sintiéndose atraído por el olor de Rev, Rev es un correcaminos y encima un velocista por lo que debe comer mucho más que el promedio y él se asegura que él coma lo necesario-

-Ahora que lo mencionas-Dice Harriet para ver a Rev de arriba a abajo-Estás muy delgado hijo, cuando vengas a casa te haré una gran cena-

-No te preocupes cariño que ese coyote se encargara de que engorde lo suficiente-Dice Ralph con sarcasmo-Y luego le pondrá salsa en el cuerpo, una manzana en su boca y lo colocara en un horno a 260 **°C **por 30 minutos-

-Mamá estoy bien de peso-Dice Rev cansado de las locas teorías de su familia-Sigue Rip-

-De acuerdo-Dice Rip para seguir diciendo su hipótesis-Él come proteína y entrena para verse mejor para Rev y si él actúa dominante frente a Rev debe ser porque quiere que Rev vea que " tan macho puede ser"-

Rev se sonrojo y su cara se puso de un rojo intenso "Será cierto lo que dice mi hermanito" pensaba el correcaminos.

La puerta de Rev suena-Lo siento tengo que irme, luego hablamos-

-Si es que sigues vivo-Susurra Ralph.

Rev rueda los ojos y luego de despedirse se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Rev yo quisiera disculparme por haber sido bueno un idiota, no me he sentido muy bien, sé que no es una escusa pero-Dice el coyote nervioso con un paquete en sus manos-Esto es para ti-

-Gracias-Dice Rev mientras toma el paquete para abrirlo-Es un avión a escala, sabes que los amo-

-Sí lo sé-Dice Tech viendo hacia el techo del cuarto de Rev-Tu techo está lleno de ellos-

-Bueno es mi pasatiempo favorito-Luego de eso hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Rev yo de verdad lo siento, la otra vez dijiste que no sabrías que hacer sin mi pero la verdad es que yo soy quien no sabe que hacer sin ti-

-Tech está bien, te perdono-Dice Rev sonriendo-¿Qué te parece si mañana probamos esa nueva sustancia neutraliza poderes? Solos tú, yo y la ciencia-

-No podría pensar en una mejor manera de pasar el día-

El coyote y el correcaminos se reconciliaron y el resto del día pasó normal con los dos nerds volviendo a ser inseparables.

(...)

Rev estaba moviéndose en sueños profundamente dormido cuando la puerta de su habitación fue arrancada de su lugar. Una gran criatura similar a alguna especie de canino de gran tamaño se metió sigilosamente a la habitación hasta ubicarse al lado del correcaminos y empezó a babear sobre el correcaminos, acercando cada vez más sus colmillos al cuello del ave. Pero la criatura tendrá que esperar un poco más antes de comer al correcaminos ya que para la mala suerte de la bestia, Danger Duck estaba en el pasillo luego de haber ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua de medianoche.

-¡AAHHHHHH!-Gritó el pato tirando el vaso al piso alertando a la bestia de su presencia-¡Chicos el novio de Rev volvió y no sé si está por violarlo o si está hambriento!-

La bestia vio al pato y corrió hacia el con intenciones de atacarlo pero el pato fue más listo y se tele-transporto antes que lo alcanzara, la bestia tuvo la mala suerte que piso los cristales con una de sus patas delanteras. La bestia aulló de dolor provocando de Rev se despertara.

-¿Pero qué?-Dice dormido Rev mientras sale de la cama para ver que era lo que ocurría en el pasillo-¿Qué es eso?-

La criatura con la pata adolorida corrió rápidamente y saltó por la ventana. Rev corrió hacia la ventana pero no vio nada. Ace, Lexi y Slam salieron de sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-No lo sé-Dice Rev confundido-Acabó de despertar y me encuentro con mi puerta arrancada de su lugar-

-¿Por qué hay cristal en el suelo?-

Danger volvió a aparecer en el pasillo-¿Ya se fue el novio de Rev?-

-¿Tech etuvo anui?(¿Tech estuvo aquí?)-

-No hablo de ese novio, hablo del que le gusta regalar animales muertos-

-Espera ¿Novio?-

Los otros 4 Loonatics se vieron entre ellos, era hora de que Rev supiera la verdad-Rev-Empezó a hablar Ace-El otro día se metió una criatura a tu habitación y decidimos investigar sin que te enteraras para que no te asustaras, lo sentimos-

-No hay problema, se que lo hicieron con buena intención-

En ese momento llega un coyote medio dormido-¿Qué sucede chicos?-

-Hasta que te apareces Doc ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Estaba durmiendo en mi habitación ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-

-Sí, mientras tú dormias tu no-novio estaba en peligro-

-¿Qué?-

-A Rev cadi de lo comen(A Rev casi se lo comen)-

-Rev¿Te encuentras bien?-El correcaminos asiente-Me alegro mucho-

-Mañana nos pondremos a investigar más sobre esta criatura-Dice el líder de los Loonatics-No creo que sea simple coincidencia todas estás cosas que han sucedido-Ace le sonríe a Rev-Descuida Rev podrás volver a dormir tranquilo en poco tiempo-

-Gracias chicos eso es muy amable de su parte-Dice Rev-Pero ¿Dónde dormiré está noche? Esa criatura podría regresar y yo no tengo puerta-

-Puedes dormir conmigo Rev-Dice el coyote sonrojado-Digo si quieres-

-Claro, será divertido-

-Bueno si todo está resuelto, necesito mi sueño de belleza por otras 5 horas-

(...)

A la día siguiente como no hubo misiones los Loonatics amarillo, naranja, rosa y violeta decidieron ir a investigar sobre la bestia, Ace tenía un presentimiento de que todo el asunto era un plan de venganza por lo que los 4 fueron a la prisión de Acmetropolis.

Los Loonatics estaban recorriendo las celdas buscando posibles culpables cuando se encontraron cara a cara con la genio malvada menos favorita del mundo, Mastermind o simplemente Mallory Casey.

-¡Oh! Pero que encantadora sorpresa-Dice Mastermind con una tenebrosa sonrisa-Mis amigos Loonatics vinieron de visita pero ¿Dónde está el perro sarnoso y el ave? O es que él ya se comió a su amigo jajajaja-

-Escucha cabeza de dirigible-Dice furiosa Lexi-Si tú fuiste la que mandó a esa criatura a atacar a Rev juro que haré explotar tu cabeza-

-¿Criatura? Ah te refieres al perro sarnoso-Los Loonatics la miran con confusión-No me digan que no se dieron cuenta jajajajaj ¡Son más estúpidos de lo que creí!-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó el líder de los Loonatics-¿Qué sabes Mastermind?-

-Yo sé todo, soy una genio-Dice ella de manera egocéntrica-Esa criatura como lo llaman no es nadie más que su querido amigo, el perro sarnoso-

-¡¿Tech es la bestia?!-Gritaron los 4 héroes al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sabía que él se interpondría entre el ave y el láser, ese láser cambia lentamente el ADN hasta volverlo a su forma más primitiva-Explica Mastermind-Y si yo no recuerdo mal, los coyotes comen correcaminos-La mujer de gran cabeza empezó a reír-Jajajaja le quitaré todo lo que ama, su inteligencia, su prestigio, a su amado Rev y lo mejor es que él va a ser quien se lo arrebate a si mismo. Ya me imaginó al patético perro sarnoso cuando sepa que mató y se comió al amor de su vida y que sus amigos lo odian por eso jajajaj-

-Oh por eso Tech tenía una herida en la mano como la criatura-Dice Danger-También le da sentido al hecho que se quiere violar a Rev-

-Ereu a malvada muller(Eres un malvada mujer)-

-Lo sé, gracias jajaja. El efecto total del láser deberá hacer efecto en poco tiempo según mis cálculos-Dice Mallory riendo-Y siempre son exactos-

-Ace-Dice preocupada Lexi-Rev y Tech están solos en el laboratorio y hoy Tech iba a probar la sustancia neutraliza poderes en Rev-

-Si Tech se transforma y Rev no tiene su velocidad...-Dice Ace.

-El coyote se comerá al correcaminos-Dice alarmado Danger-En más de un sentido-

-¿Cómo lo revertimos?-

-El efecto del láser no es permanente, desaparecerá en unos días-Dice Mastermind restando importancia al asunto-Quería que el perro sarnoso fuera consciente de todo el daño que él había hecho antes de que lo metieran a la prisión por asesinato-

-¡Loonatics rápido no hay tiempo que perder!-

-¡Lleven pala!-Gritó la villana con diversión-¡La necesitaran para recoger los restos de su amigo jajajaja!¡Y sáquenle una foto a la cara de perro cuando se entere que mató al pajarraco-

Mientras tanto los Loonatics rojo y verde se encontraban en el laboratorio apunto de probar el neutralizador de poderes.

-Así que está listo¿No?-Dice Rev curioso-¿Puedo probarlo ahora?-

-Claro Rev-Dice Tech apuntando a Rev-Un disparo y por 24 horas no tendrán tu velocidad, tu GPS o tu capacidad de volar, en otras palabras nada de poderes-

-¿24 horas?¿No es mucho tiempo?-

-No cuando quieres que los villanos lleguen a prisión sin inconvenientes-

-Buen punto, ¿Qué esperas? Dispara-Tech rocía a Rev con la sustancia-¿Ya está?-

-Síp, ¿Te sientes bien?-El correcaminos asiente-De acuerdo prueba correr, volar o rastrear algo-

Rev trato de correr a máxima velocidad pero solo logró alcanzar 60 km/h-¡Funciono!-Gritó contento Rev-¡Tech funciono!-

-Eso es asombroso-Dice Tech mientras guarda la sustancia en una de sus gavetas-Bueno ahora hay que ver que de verdad no tengas tus poderes por 24 horas-

-¿Qué se te ocurre para probarlo?-

-Bueno yo pensaba en...-Tech no pudo terminar de hablar por que su cuerpo empezó a doler-¡Ahhh!-

-¡Tech!-Gritó preocupado Rev corriendo a una velocidad normal hasta el coyote-¿Tech qué te ocurre?-

El coyote gemía de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso. Su pelo comenzó a crecer y su tamaño también rasgando su traje en el proceso.

El correcaminos retrocedió con miedo-Tech ¿Qué te pasa?-Susurro Rev. Los colmillos del coyote crecieron y sus ojos cambiaron, él puso sus ojos en el correcaminos al mismo tiempo que babeaba. Tech en su último momento de cordura dijo.

-Rev por favor... perdóname-Luego de eso la trasformación se completo.

-¿Tú... ¿Tú fuiste quién se metió a mi habitación las otras dos noches?¿Por eso has actuado tan extraño?-Dice Rev tratando de entender todo-No puedo creerlo, Tech yo...-

El coyote empezó a gruñir y el correcaminos empezó a correr"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" pensaba desesperado el correcaminos mientras corría. "Piensa Rev, piensa" Rev se movía a una velocidad normal para un correcaminos entre los pasillos, eso le hizo recordar algo"Ya sé, iré a la armería por mi exo-traje de la otra vez que Sypher robó nuestro poderes, y así podre tener mi súper-velocidad para salir de aquí en busca de ayuda". El correcaminos comenzó a dirigirse a las escalares, él tenía que bajar dos pisos, cuando logró bajar 1 piso se encontraba en la sala de estar y cometió el error de voltear, su corazón empezó a latir mil por hora al ver que su mejor amigo estaba cada vez más cerca, Tech le estaba pisando los talones a Rev. Para la mala suerte de Rev, Tech lo tomó del pie y lo jaló hacia él de un tirón, provocando que Rev chocara duro contra el piso.

-¡Au!-Gritó adolorido haciendo un puchero-¡Eso duele! ¡Lo sabes ¿No?!-

-Grrrrrrr-Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del coyote que lo jalaba cada vez más cerca-Grrrrr-

-Perdóname por esto-Dice Rev antes de patearlo en la mano lastimada con su pie libre para que lo soltara.

El coyote gimió de dolor y soltó el pie del correcaminos, esté aprovecho para seguir corriendo en busca de una salida pero el coyote se recupero rápidamente y retomó la cacería. Rev estaba por salir por una puerta pero en ese instante Tech utilizó sus poderes magnéticos para poner la mesa de metal de la cocina en el camino impidiendo el paso "Genial, él sí tiene sus poderes" pensó el correcaminos buscando otra salida. Cada vez que el correcaminos encontraba una posible salida el coyote la bloqueaba, acorralando al correcaminos en el proceso. Rev Runner no se dio cuenta del peligro hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, él temblaba "Nunca creí que el coyote que al fin comiera un correcaminos fuera Tech"Pensaba Rev"¿Por qué nunca hice un testamento?" y luego dijo.

-Cómo sea lo haré ahora: a Lexi le dejo toda mi ropa incluso ese sweater blanco con perlas y mi chalina color caramelo con botones cafés que amo tanto; a Ace le dio todos mis animes, mangas y mercancías de ninjas y guerreros además de mi colección de cartas coleccionables de basherball; a Slam le dejo mis videojuegos de peleas y todas las botanas, golosinas y dulces que tengo debajo de mi cama; a Danger le dejo mis colección de animes estilo chica mágica que tanto te gustan, además de todos mis productos de belleza, sé que eres tú quien me usa la crema de pepino ; Tech si vuelves a ser tú, te dejo la carpeta de proyectos futuros en la que he estado trabajando, el álbum de fotos de nuestra amistad, mi diario que revela lo que de verdad siento por ti, mi colección de aviones y naves a escala, mi música y mi colección de peluches sobre todo la pareja de peluches de Rev y Tech, y el Tech de tamaño grande con el que duermo en las noches; y a Rip, mi amado hermano menor le dejo todas las cosas relacionadas con ciencia y el resto de mis otras cosas, se que serás un gran empresario para empresas Correcaminos y por favor cuida a Ma y a Pa-Dijo Rev en su típico hablar rápido-Vamos acaba de una vez conmigo ¡Tómame de una vez!-Gritó con los ojos cerrados-Si me quieres, ¡Soy tuyo!-

La cara de coyote pasó de una de confusión a una especie de sonrisa torcida, Tech abrió la boca mostrando sus grandes y afilados colmillos, acercándolos poco a poco al cuello de Rev. Sí bien Rev tenía los ojos cerrados, él podía sentir la baba cayendo en su cuello. Rev apretó los ojos aún más cuando sintió el aliento de Tech en su cuello y los colmillos rosando su cuello.

-¡Ahhhh!-Gritó de dolor Rev cuando los colmillos de Tech se incrustaron en su piel-¡Ahhh! ahh ah...-

El grito de Rev se hizo cada vez más y más bajo hasta que no se oyo, él se había desmayado. Tech dejó de morder el cuello del correcaminos, era una marca profunda, lo suficiente para dejar cicatriz pero no lo suficiente para matar. El coyote pasó su lengua por la herida para limpiar los restos de sangre, luego tomó al ave como si fuera una princesa siendo rescatada o una novia por el umbral para llevárselo a quien sabe donde.

(...)

Cuando Rev abrió los ojos se encontraba adolorido y mareado, trató de ver a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que se hallaba en una especie de ¿Nido? hecho con sábanas que el reconoció como suyas y de Tech, además de algunos almohadones de la sala de estar.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dice Rev tocando algo peludo a su un lado-Es tan suave, calentito y.. ¡Se está moviendo!-

La cosa "suave y calentita" que Rev estaba tocando era la espalda desnuda y peluda de Tech, Rev alejó su mano cuando Tech se volteó para ver al ave que estaba temblando. Tech pareció sonreír y luego corrió hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio de él, agarró un cajón con sus dientes y lo puso enfrente de Rev. Rev lo miraba confundido sin saber que hacer cuando el coyote gruño.

-¿Quieres que vea qué hay dentro?-El coyote volvió a gruñir-De acuerdo, lo haré-Con sus manos temblando Rev vio que había dentro del cajón, se sorprendió al ver una foto de él y Tech de hace unos años-Está es de cuando nos conocimos-Tech puso su garra sobre la foto y le hizo una especie de seña indicando que la volteara, Rev vio que había algo escrito y lo leyó-"El día que mi vida cambió para siempre, el día que conocí a quien sería..."-Rev paró de leer para ver al coyote a los ojos-"El amor de mi vida"-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría-¡Oh Tech!¡Yo también sentí eso cuando nos conocimos, yo también te amo-El coyote pasó su lengua por la cara del correcaminos, Rev siguió viendo las cosas dentro del cajón y vio varias fotos de ellos dos y algunas de él solo, había una de sus pluma, varios poemas que Tech había escrito sobre ambos, y varias cosas que eran recuerdos de sus aventuras y desventuras-Pero entonces ¿Por qué me perseguías? Si estás en tu estado primitivo y no querías comerme, entonces que otra cosa...-Rev vio que la mirada de Tech cambió a una más perversa-¡Oh!-Dice Rev con sus mejillas rojas al entender todas las señales que el coyote le había dado-Oh eso, bueno también es un instinto supongo-

Tech veía a Rev en busca de una respuesta-¿Grrrr?-

-¿Qué? Lo siento no te entendí-

Tech se señala a sí mismo y luego a Rev-Grrrrrr-Gruñe en un tono provocativo-¿Grrrr?-

El correcaminos bajó la mirada y vio algo entre las piernas del coyote, algo grande, recto y duro-Espera tú hablas de...-La cara de Rev era un tomate-Tú hablas de eso¿Cierto?-El coyote gruño en respuesta-Bueno no te diré que no había pensado en eso antes y tampoco te diré que no quiero hacerlo pero ¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Grrr!-Dice Tech animadamente mientras mueve la cola de un lado al otro-Grrrrr... arrr-

-Bueno yo me siento alagado-Dice Rev nerviosamente-Nunca pensé que mi primer vez fuera así, digo sí pensé que mi primera vez fuera contigo pero nunca pensé que fuera contigo en tu modo "primitivo", en un nido hecho con sábanas, en el piso de tu laboratorio pero bueno las mejores cosas son las que no se planean jajaja-Dice Rev algo menos nervioso para luego usar un tono más sensual-¿Qué tienes en mente?-El coyote no espero un minuto más y se arrojó sobre su "presa"-¡Oh estás emocionado bebé!¡Yo también!-

El coyote estaba sobre el correcaminos mirándolo de arriba a abajo, Tech rasgó el traje de Rev sin delicadeza alguna dejando al pobre e indefenso correcaminos como vino al mundo. Él veía su delicado cuerpo con detalle: Un cuerpo de Rev era curvilíneo, delgado y estilizado; piernas largas, gruesas y sexys muy sexys; caderas curvas y algo amplías para ser un chico; un trasero perfecto, grande y gordo; plumas suaves y brillantes; ojos esmeralda con un toque de azul que recordaba a las aguas cristalinas de aluna playa afrodisíaca; su cuerpo tenía un perfume que te abría en apetito; él poseía un cuello delgado, largo y delicado que se veía increíble con esa marca de dientes, esa marca de dientes que decía "Él me pertenece a mi y SOLO a mi".

-Raaa...graaa...-Dice el coyote fregando su hocico en el cuello del correcaminos-Graaa...-

-¿Te gusta lo qué ves?-Dice en tono pícaro Rev-Pues a mi sí y mucho-

El correcaminos veía de arriba a abajo el cuerpo sobre él. El cuerpo de Tech era perfecto a los ojos de Rev: Un hombre alto, delgado pero musculoso, sí que se notaba que estuvo entrenando con pesas por más de dos horas; él tenía un cuerpo de dios griego; un cuerpo peludo muy peludo, Rev siempre prefirió el pelaje antes de las plumas, escamas o simple piel desnuda (aún más si ese pelaje era de Tech); los brazos de Tech era fuertes y marcados; sus ojos eran de un color entre verde lima y verde toxico con un toque de amarillo neón; sus dientes grandes y afilados ¡Oh! Como le gustaría tener esos colmillos entre sus muslos en este momento.

El coyote y el correcaminos empezaron a besarse, poco a poco ese beso fue tomando pasión y terminó en un duelo de lenguas que el coyote iba ganando. El ambiente se iba poniendo cada vez más y más caluroso todo producto de las llamas de la pasión provocadas por años de sentimientos encerrados y al fin liberados en una explosión de amor puro y prohibido. Ambos habían soñado con ese momento desde que se conocieron y ahora lo que antes parecía un sueño lejano ahora era una hermosa y perfecta realidad.

Las manos del coyote fueron bajando por el cuerpo del correcaminos hasta llegar al trasero, lugar donde el decidió permanecer más de la cuenta, sacando unos gemidos al correcaminos en el proceso. El cuerpo de Rev era una guitara y Tech era un músico tocando con todo su ser a su querido instrumento. Pero el correcaminos no se quedaba atrás sus manos recorrían cada rincón de la espalda del coyote, a veces enredando sus pelos en su dedo. Ellos pararon unos segundos para respirar y luego siguieron con el besuqueo cada vez con más y más pasión. El canino paró de besar al ave para poder recorrer su cuerpo con su lengua y cuando llegó a los muslos comenzó a hacer pequeños mordiscos en los muslos del ave provocando que gimiera de puro placer.

-Grrr...-Gruñía de placer el coyote entre las piernas del correcaminos para luego pasar su lengua por las nuevas marcas que él había realizado en los muslos de Rev, provocando que esté se corriera a causa del placer.

-¡Ahhh!-Gritó de placer el correcaminos-¡Tech déjame demostrarte lo que yo siento!¡Por favor déjame darte placer!-El canino paró de lamer y se movió para ver al ave a los ojos, el correcaminos sonrió y dijo en la voz más sensual que el coyote haya oído antes-Ahora relajate y deja que yo me encargo de mini-Tech-

Rev se puso entre las piernas del coyote y empezó a poner su lengua en la punta del pene provocando gemidos y gruñidos de parte del coyote. Rev le dio una vuelta al pene de Tech con su lengua, todo mientras lo veía a los ojos, haciendo que todo el asunto fuera aún más candente. Rev empezó a introducir el miembro de Tech en su boca para luego comenzar a chupar, lamer y momentáneamente morder, Tech gemía y gemía, él tomó la cabeza de Rev por sus hermosas plumas violetas y empezó a hacer presión causando que su miembro entrara más a la boca de ave casi tocando su garganta. El pene de Tech entraba y salía de la boca de Rev como si está fuera su casa, la acción se mantuvo así durante diez minutos hasta que Tech eyaculo dentro de la boca de Rev, Rev como todo un buen niño tragó todo lo que le dieron provocando que Tech gimiera y gruñera de alegría.

Rev se echo hacia atrás pidiendo por aire pero Tech tenía otros planes. Él lo tomó por las caderas y lo acerco hacia él para luego girarlo causando que la espalda de Rev se curveara cual gato erizado. Tech pasaba su pene por la entrada de Rev pero al fin y al cabo en este momento Tech era una bestia siguiendo instinto, sin la mínima delicadeza se introdujo dentro de Rev.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!¡Teeeeechhhh!-Gritó Rev con lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía y mucho... pero no quería que parara por nada del mundo.

Una pequeña parte de Tech aún era consciente y esa pequeña parte le decía "Esto está mal, Rev merece ser tratado como de la Realeza no como una triste zorra"pero luego pensaba"¡Al carajo!¡Esto es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida!¡Lo mejor es que no es un sueño y que Rev está de acuerdo". Tech bombeaba y bombeaba a Rev como si Rev fuera la bomba de un pozo de agua y él el pobre granjero sediento en busca de agua. La pequeña parte de Tech que aún razonaba le preguntó a Rev si le dolía.

-¿Grrrrr?-Preguntó o al menos trató de preguntar el coyote.

Rev no entendió lo que el coyote quiso decir por su tono de voz supo que estaba preocupado-¿Qué si me duele?-El coyote volvió a gruñir-No tanto como cuando lo introdujiste, de hecho se siente muy bien-Dijo Rev para luego empezar a mover las caderas lentamente causando gemidos tanto suyos como del coyote.

Rev sintió que algo dentro suyo estaba creciendo, ese algo era el nudo de Tech. A medida que ese nudo crecía solo dejaba más claro una cosa:"Él era de Tech y Tech era suyo". Rev movía frenéticamente las caderas y Tech iba de adentro hacia afuera hasta que...

-¡Ahhhhh!-Rev gimió de placer cuando Tech se corrió dentro de él-¡Techhhh!-

-Grrrrrr-Tech gruño con placer cuando el nudo llegó a su máximo tamaño-Grr..Reev-

Ambos se se cayeron exhaustos el nudo no desaparecería en unas horas así que aprovecharon que el miembro de Tech no saldría del cuerpo de Rev en unas horas, él se puso sobre Rev con cuidado de no lastimar a SU Rev y empezó a besarlo salvajemente mientras Rev le rasguñaba la espalda por el placer.

(...)

Los Loonatis llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a su cuartel, estaban preocupados de que ya fuera demasiado tarde para el pobre de Rev. Cuando abrieron la puerta principal se encontraron con la sala de estar y parte de la cocina hechas un desastre total, todo daba indicios de que hubo una pelea y una muy grande.

-Oh no, llegamos tarde-Dice Lexi con lagrimas es sus ojos-Oh Rev-

Slam lloraba-Rev estura muerto(Rev está muerto)-

-Lexi, Slam, respiren para calmarse-Dice Ace tratando de calmar a sus amigos-Rev debe estar bien, el es un correcaminos fuerte-

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-Esa era la voz de Rev-¡Tech por favor!-

-¡Está vivo!-Gritaron emocionados Lexi y Slam-¡Rev está vivo!-

-$20 dólares-Dice Danger-$20 dolares que se lo está violando-

-¡Loonatic vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigo!-

Los 4 héroes subieron la escaleras de manera silenciosa para que Tech no los escuchara y así poder salvar a Rev. Los gritos se escuchaban desde el laboratorio por lo que decidieron ir ahí. Para no hacer ruido decidieron que Danger los tele-trasportara dentro del laboratorio. Había algunas plumas y algunos pelos en la entrada del lugar, ellos decidieron caminar un poco más y encontraron una especie de nido hecho con sábanas y almohadas pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la gran espalda bestia que era su amigo Tech. Su espalda estaba toda rasguñada haciendo parecer que él y Rev había tenido una gran pelea. Tech se movía salvajemente haciendo lo que ellos pensaron que era "comer a Rev".

-¡Tech detente!¡No puedes comerte a Rev!-Gritó Ace provocando que Tech volteara-¡¿Pero qué?!-

Todos los héroes jadearon de sorpresa al ver a Rev con la cara roja, sudado y desnudo debajo de Tech, el correcaminos tenía un pequeño chorro de un líquido de apariencia blancuzca y viscosa al lado de su boca y en su pecho.

-¡¿Chicos qué hacen aquí?!-Gritó desesperado y nervioso Rev.

-Pensamos que...bueno pensamos que él... y que tú...-

-Diló de una vez conejo-Le dice Danger a Ace-Estos 3 idiotas pensaron que el Doc te estaba comiendo, yo fui el único que supo que él te quería en 4 desde un principio-

-¡Grrrrrrrrrr!-Gruño Tech furioso y fierro a punto de saltar sobre los intrusos y arruina pasiones de sus amigos, toda esa acción le había abierto el apetito.

-Tech calmate, calmate mi amor-Dice Rev con una voz suave y dulce tratando de calmar a Tech para que esté no saltara sobre sus amigos para comérselos-¡Fuera de aquí!-Gritó Rev tirando un almohadón a la cabeza de Danger.

Los chicos se agarraron de Danger para que esté los fuera del laboratorio. Una vez fuera del laboratorio el pato dice.

-Ustedes me deben $20 dólares-

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la puerta un cansado Rev se dejó caer en el pecho musculoso de Tech.

-¿Crees qué se sorprendieron con lo nuestro?-

-Grrrr...-Gruñó Tech para luego abrazar protectora-mente a Rev antes de dormir.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente Rev se despertó con un dolor de cadera y trasero de proporciones épicas, Tech amablemente se "ofreció" a ayudar a caminar hasta la cocina, claro que Rev lo obliga a ponerse algo en la parte inferior ya que esa parte SOLO la podía ver Rev. Tech tomó delicadamente a Rev y lo llevó hasta la cocina, con sumo cuidado lo dejó en su silla y Rev le agradeció con un beso en los labios. Los poderes de Rev habían regresado pero él aún se encontraba adolorido pero menos que cuando se despertó. El correcaminos se podía mantener de pie así que decidió prepararle el desayuno a "su hombre".

Cuando se despertaron los otros 4 Loonatics se encontraron con una escena entre tierna y extraña: Rev con un delantal sentado al lado de Tech mientras esté comía todo lo que el correcaminos había preparado para él, Rev limpiaba las manchas y trozos de comida que quedaban en las mejillas de Tech.

-¡Oh hola chicos!-Dice Rev alegre-Disculpen por lo de ayer aunque fue su culpa por entrar sin tocar, me pararía y haría una reverencia formal pero me duele la cadera jajajaj-Rev les señal un plato con panqueques caseros-¿Gustan?-

-Bueno sí tengo un poco de hambre-Dice Ace pero cuando estuvo apunto de tocar el tenedor Tech le gruño-Creo que mejor comemos cereal-Todos los Loonatics asintieron.

-Disculpen a Tech, él es un poquito celoso-Dice Rev con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron ayer?-

-Bueno descubrimos que la causante de esto fue Mastemind-Tech gruño al oír el nombre pero luego siguió comiendo-Ella ideó todo para que Tech te comiera-

-En teoría-Dice Danger-Él sí te comió solo mira esa marca en tu cuello-

-Según lo que leí hace varios años en mi clase de biología-Rev se toca la marca-Esto significa que soy "propiedad de Tech", así es como se pedía matrimonio en los tiempos primitivos-

-Así que tú y él están comprometidos-Dice Lexi emocionada-¡Oh! Rev te verías hermoso en un vestido de novia-

Tech gruñe dando a entender que está de acuerdo con ella-Antes de hablar sobre una boda-Dice Rev avergonzado-Me gustaría que si Tech seguirá así o volveré a tener a mi nerd, no es que me importe quedarme con esté Tech-

-Descuida Rev-Dice Ace sonriendo-El buen Doc volverá en unos días-

-Y cuando vuelva creo que podríamos hacerle una visita a cierta genio-Dice Rev con algo de maldad en su voz-Para agradécele y eso-

(...)

Los días pasaron, ya casi había pasado 1 semana desde que todo comenzó y los Loonatics rojo y verde habían estado viviendo un historia de amor similar a la bella y la bestia o a tarzan. La trasformación inversa estaba casi-completa, Tech se veía como una mezcla entre su yo normal y su yo bestia, y él hablaba entre gruñido pero se podía entender lo que decía. Por suerte para la feliz pareja las cosas habían estado tranquilas en Acmetropolis así que tuvieron la tarde libre. Tech y Rev decidieron ir al parque por un relajante paseo tomados de la mano.

-Lo más grrr probable es que mañana vuelva a la normalidad grrrr-Dice Tech tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

-Eso es bueno...-Rev iba a seguir hablando pero sintió un pequeño toque en su pierna-¿Ah?-Rev baja la mirada y ve a la dulce niña del otro día-Hola hermosa, no te había visto ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola señor Rev-Dice la niña-He estado bien desde que me salvó ¿Y usted?-

-Excelente-Dice Rev viendo de reojo a Tech-Pero dime simplemente Rev ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Elvira-Dice la niña sonriente pero luego se da cuenta de la presencia de Tech-¿Él es el señor perro?-

-Coyote de grrr hecho-Dice Tech causando una risa en el correcaminos.

-¿Él es su esposo?-Preguntó inocentemente la niña causando que los dos héroes se sonrojaran-Mami dice que las personas que se comportan como ustedes están enamorados-

-Bueno... tu madre tiene grrrr razón-Dice Tech tomando más fuerte la mano de Rev-Él grrr es el amor de mi vida grrrr-

-Y tú eres el mio-Dice Rev mientras le besa la mejilla-Y la respuesta a tu pregunta Elvira es que nosotros dos somos novios-

-Prometidos en grrrrr realidad-Dice el coyote pasando su mano por la marca del cuello del correcaminos-En poco tiempo grrrr él será grrrr parte de la familia Coyote-

-Y tú de la Runner-Dice Rev divertido-Tú y Ralph Runner serán parientes-

-Vale la pena grrr con tal de tenerte-

-¿Cuándo tendrán hijos?-Preguntó la pequeña causando que ambos se sonrojaran y se pusieran nerviosos.

-Bueno grrrrr nosotros no grrrrr hemos hablado de eso-Dice nervioso Tech.

-¿Por qué no? A Rev le gustan los niños y es bueno con ellos y usted da miedo señor Coyote pero con que Rev sea un buen "madre" no pasa nada¿Cierto?-

-Es complicado-Dice Rev avergonzado-Tal vez después de casarnos-

-A mi no me grrrrr importaría formar una familia contigo-Dice Tech sonriendo-Es todo lo contrario-

-A mi tampoco me importaría-Dice mirándolo a los ojos-Es hora de que las familias Coyote y Runner arreglen sus diferencias-

-¡Elvira!-

-Son is padres me tengo que ir-Dice Elvira-Adiós Rev y señor prometido de Rev, espero que cuando se casen sigan combatiendo el crimen y tengan varios súper-bebés-La niña empezó a correr hacia sus padres-¡Adiós!-

-¡Adiós!-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes Tech?-Dice Rev llamando la atención de su novio-El plan de Mallory fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado-

-Grrrr aunque me cueste admitirlo-Dice Tech-Estoy de acuerdo grrrrr-

-Todo esto fue extraño lo admito pero-Dice Rev parando de caminar, Tech imitó está acción y ambos se vieron a los ojos-Sin todo esto ninguno de los dos hubiera tenido el coraje de confesarse-

-Sí, tenemos que agrrrr agradecerle todo a Mallory-Dice Tech con una sonrisa torcida y creo que se como hacerlo-

(...)

En la prisión de Acmetropolis la prisionera Mallory Casey, alias Mastermind estaba en su celda leyendo un libro de robótica avanzada cuando frente a sus ojos se vio la escena más hermosa de su vida: El gran Doctor Tech E Coyote vestido como un prisionero cualquiera siendo escoltado por un guardia de la prisión, el coyote o "perro sarnoso" tenía los brazos en su espalda con brazaletes neutralizadores de poder en sus manos y caminaba con su cabeza gacha mientras el guardia lo empujaba para que avanzara.

-¡Guardia!-Gritó ella alegremente-¿Podría venir un momento?-El guardia junto con el perro sarnoso se acercaron a su celda-¿Podría decirme los motivos de encierro de esté pobre diablo?-

Tech agacho la cabeza y si ella no se equivocaba, podía escuchar su llano-El Doctor Tech E Coyote fue encontrado culpable-Dice el guardia con una voz como resfriada.

-¿Culpable? De asesinato supongo pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo mató a ese pobre correcaminos?-

-Está equivocada señorita Casey, a él no lo culparon de asesino-

-¿Fue por canibalismo entonces? Eso es ridículo la persona que se comió fue un correcaminos no un coyote o canino siquiera-

-El Doctor Tech E Coyote fue encontrado culpable-El guardia se quita el casco revelando su identidad-Por ser muy sexy-

La cara de Mastermind se posó pálida como una hoja papel-¿Tú? Pero... pero-

-¿Qué ocurre Mallory?-Preguntó Rev vestido como guardia-Parece que viste un fantasma-

-¿Cómo? Se supone que esté perro sarnoso bueno para nada te iba a comer-

-En teoría-Dice Tech levantando la cabeza para mostrar una egocéntrica sonrisa-Yo sí me comí a Rev-Dice Tech guiñando un ojo-Me lo comí entero en el piso del laboratorio, en mi habitación y en la suya-

-No olvides el piso del baño cariño-Dice Rev sonriendo-le a Mastermind-Y la mesada de la cocina-

-Se suponía que tú sugerías tus instintos primitivos-

-Y él lo hizo-Dice Rev mientras besa su mejilla-Solo que no siguió los instintos que tu pensabas-

-Mallory queremos agradecerte-Dice el coyote con una sonrisa torcida-Tenías razón yo era patético por no poder confesarme a Rev luego de tanto años de mantener mi amor en secreto pero gracias a ti al fin lo logré además...-

-Estamos comprometidos-Dice el correcaminos mientras muestra la marca de su cuello-Te mostraríamos los anillos pero vamos a esperar a usarlos hasta la fiesta de compromiso-

-Te invitaríamos pero tú sabes-Dice Tech alzando sus hombros-Estás encerrada por ser una loca-

-¡AHHHHH LOS ODIO¡!LOS ODIO CON TODO MI SER!¡MALDITO PERRO SARNOSO!-

Los héroes se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar, su tarea ya estaba hecha y fue muy divertido hacerla.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-

-Solo si yo no estoy en el menú-

-Tú serás el postre-

Luego de eso ambos se besan, ese era solo él comienzo de la larga y maravillosa vida que les esperaba juntos. ¿Quién diría que todo comenzó con un plan malvado? Tal vez Tech tendría que comenzar a dejar libre su lado salvaje más seguido.


End file.
